Hidungku Sayang, Hidungku Hilang
by Fei Mei
Summary: Setiap kali terbangun, Voldemort selalu merasakan ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Berkali-kali ia mencari tahu apa yang terhilang, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Sampai suatu ketika ia berhasil mengetahui apa yang janggal! A/N: ONESHOT super pendek.


Asik, Fei dateng ke fandom ini bawa humor/parody lagi! :') *terharu parah*

**Disclaimer**: HP punya JKR, fandom-fandom yang disebutkan secara langsung maupun tidak adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing.

**Warning**: author stres abis ngerjain tugas yang gak pernah abis, fict gaje dan typo yang cetar membahana badai melintang di khatulistiwa terdapat dimana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**Hidungku Sayang, Hidungku Hilang**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu aku terbangun pagi seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya pula, kurasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada diriku. Seakan aku tidak memiliki hal yang seharusnya dimiliki setiap orang. Hmm...baiklah, aku akan menghadap cermin lagi.

"Cermin, cermin, cermin dinding, beritahu aku, siapakah gadis yang tercantik di muka bumi ini?" tanyaku dengan manisnya.

Hening. Si cermin unyu yang cetar membahana itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Pupuslah hatiku...

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu pada si cermin? Masakah aku si putri salju? Ooohh, bukan, aku adalah Voldemort, makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta dan yang paling seksi!

Ehem. Maaf, karena sedang galau, jadinya khilaf begini deh...

Kini aku sedang menghadap cermin, menatap pantulan bayanganku disana. Hmm...apanya yang janggal ya? Tampang muka sudah kece badai. Kulitku putih padahal tidak pernah luluran. Tinggi badanku semampai, sehingga sebenarnya aku bisa saja melamar untuk menjadi model. Mataku unyu, lebih unyu daripada boneka voodoo (?). Gigiku putih mengkilap padahal tidak pernah pakai sanlait. Duh, apa yang kurang ya?

Rambut? Oh, dulu aku punya rambut panjang, kok, kayak saudara kembarku di fandom lain yang punya ular juga kayak aku. Tetapi karena rambut panjang sudah terlalu _mainstream_, aku pun memutuskan untuk menggunduli kepalaku. Hitung-hitung kan, lumayan, menghemat uang karena tidak perlu_ creambath_ dan ke salon.

Hmm...apa lagi ya? Baiklah, kucoba raba seluruh tubuhku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

...

...

...

Begitu aku tangan putih pucatku melewati bibirku yang sangat _kissable_ ini, aku terkejut. Sungguh! Cius! Nelan! Diriku yang cetar membahana badai ini terkejut dan nyaris pingsan! Lho, memang kenapa? Kok, masih tanya kenapa sih! Oh maaf, kayaknya tadi aku sendiri yang tanya. Baiklah.

Jadi aku sangat terkejut begitu merasakan ada yang aneh di wajahku. Jelas saja. Masakah dari antara mulut sampai mataku itu di tengah-tengahnya rata?! Wat de el?

Oke. Tarik nafaaaasss...hembuskaaann...tarik lagiii...hembuskaaann...yak, kepalanya sudah keluar! Dorong teruuusss~~~

AAARRGGHH! Bukan! Seharusnya bukan begitu! Itu mah namanya ibu-ibu mau melahirkan!

Ehem. Berarti...tengah-tengah wajahku yang kosong itulah yang selalu membuatku merasa ada yang ganjal. Duh, padahal aku ini cowok super sempurna loh! Masakah ada suatu hal kecil yang orang lain punya tapi aku tidak?

Ah? Kalian masih belum sadar juga dengan apa yang kumaksudkan 'suatu hal'? Coba tebak yaaa~. Nempel di wajah, tepatnya di tengah, di antara mata dan mulut. Lobangnya dua, padahal batangnya satu. Di wajah Severus, barang ini bengkok kayak bekas ditonjok. Bagi yang pakai kacamat, barang satu ini sangat penting untuk 'menaruh' kacamata pada wajah mereka. Ayo tebaaak~~ apa yaa~~~ hmm...jawabannya adalah HIDUNG!

Astaga, galau banget tau gak, sih, hidungku hilang! Hilaaaanngg~~~ hidungku~~~ hilaaaanggg~~~ hidungkuuu~~~

Jadi perlukah diriku ini mengamputasi hidung orang lain lalu menempelkannya di wajahku? Enggak, itu stres banget namanya. Terus, gimana dong, kalau aku gak punya hidung? Kan aku bukan vampir yang gak perlu nafas. Diriku ini masih manusia yang super rapuh yang sangat membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas! Ciyus deh!

Ng, aku punya ide! Sebagai ganti aku gak punya hidung sendiri, maka aku harus mencari babu atau budak atau pembantu atau pelayan atau –maaf, khilaf lagi. Pokoknya aku harus mencari pengikut. Enggak, bukannya aku mau sok eksis dengan memiliki pengikut, tetapi aku hanya butuh hidung mereka doang. Kalian tahu anjing pelacak di kepolisian kan? Nah, aku jadi polisinya, mereka yang akan menjadi 'anjing pelacak'nya alias hidung!

Nah, sekarang tinggal cari orang-orang yang mau main polisi-polisian sama aku deh! Lalala~ yeyeye~ lalala~ yeyeye~

**.**

**.**

**~FIN (?)~**

**.**

**.**

Demi apa isi cerita ini cuma 550 words ._.  
Oke, ini pendek banget. Dan gaje banget. Dan parah banget. Dan Fei unyu cetar banget. Yep, yang terakhir barusan itu sangat nyambung kayaknya #plakparah

REVIEW!


End file.
